fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Aaron
Shadow Aaron, also known as The Master of All Evil, is the main antagonist of of Cartoon Network's series, Cartoon Parody, and its 2021 film, Cartoon Parody 2: The Return of the Shadow Creature. He is the evil shadow creature who is Shadow Joe's evil twin brother, and also, Shadow Joe's arch-enemy and rival. Personalty Unlike Shadow Joe, Shadow Aaron is evil and is the opposite of Shadow Joe. Shadow Aaron is dishonest, cruel, wrathful, greedy, sadistic, ruthless, reckless, villainous, cold-hearted, and selfish, He only cares about himself. Shadow Aaron think evil is supreme, and think good is weak. Shadow Aaron hates anything good, pleasure and holy. Shadow Aaron has a strong hate of Shadow Joe. Shadow Aaron also had no redeeming qualities. Shadow Aaron takes his actions and his roles of being a villain completely seriously as well being the ruler of evil, He have no sense of humour showing not find anything funny at all. Shadow Aaron is completely emotionless because pure evilness, Shadow Aaron is shown to have no trace of happiness which is the reason why he rarely smile, but he not completely emotionless as he can still easy get aggressive at times. Shadow Aaron is sometime arrogant and egomaniacal of himself being evil. Shadow Aaron is highly scheming and cunning as shown organising plots to destroy or defeat Shadow Joe and other major tasks and always come prepare for any situation, but because Shadow Aaron is reckless and ruthless, he sometime doesn't think things through. Shadow Aaron is extremely murderous and homicidal maniac, He have absolutely no qualms against killing as he kill anyone who stand in his way or stand up to him, He will kill anyone just for the pleasure of it showing to be murderously insane. He will also kill anyone who interferes with his plans or stands in his way. He is also shown to be a ruthless killer as seen killing a entire army of Clone Troopers along with a village full with people. He will also kill any villain who betray him and turn against his empire. Shadow Aaron is pyromaniac as shown burning forests, houses, and citys. Shadow Aaron is hematomaniac enjoying seeing blood and glory, He also like the tease of blood. Although this was only mentioned. Shadow Aaron is shown to be power hungry and megalomaniac wanting to rule the world as dream when he was a child. and willing to rule all galaxies in the enter universe and all planets. Shadow Aaron is shown to had jealously of Shadow Joe being the powerful, and Twilight Sparkle being in love with Flash Sentry. Shadow Aaron is extremely aggressive, vicious, and violent, He have a very dangerous temperament as he can easy lose his temper who ever unset and will burst into rage and harm or kill anyone who unset him especially the villains in his empire. Shadow Aaron will also get angry when his villainous plans get foiled by Shadow Joe or any character. Shadow Aaron is extremely cold-hearted caring about no one beside himself, Shadow Aaron doesn't care about the villains in his empire and have no respect to them in any way, He is also shown to have no loyally toward the villains as he will abandoned them in any situation and will also let them to dead showing pure selfishness. Shadow Aaron is also extremely heartless as he have no qualms against his family and other Shadow Creatures and he fed no remorse for killing them at all Shadow Aaron lack compassion, sympathy, empathy and remorse nothing but ruthlessness showing brutally beating or killing the innocent with absolutely no mercy displaying no sense of morality, Shadow Aaron is very insensitive not caring hurting Huey, Dewey and Louie causing them to cry in tears. He also have no remorse over Toiletnator's presumably death claiming that he cannot feel compassion toward anyone, showing he has no trace of humanity. Shadow Aaron is extremely sadistic and cruel enjoying causing torment and suffering to others for his own dark nature to see these in pain and miserable, Shadow Aaron enjoy torturing others physically for his own pleasure to see deep suffering to victims, Shadow Aaron also enjoy letting his victims die of starvation or dehydration in prison cells down beyond in his empire. Shadow Aaron is a destructive slavedriver forcing his victims to work nonstop with any rest until their dead from exhausted, If he caught any of them taking a rest, He will do harm to them make them continue to work or either kill them, punish them or put them in prison cells. Shadow Aaron is a control freak, making his own tyranny rules in his empire for his twisted and cruel nature, such as, if anyone trespassed in his kingdom, he will result in executive, if villain either defy his rules, help Shadow Joe or other heroes, turn their backs on his empire will be considered high treason and the sentience with be death. If any villains refuse to obey his orders or failed their tasks, will be severity punish for letting him down. If any villain failed him one time too many, will result to execute them meaning he has have enough will their failing. Despise his dark and evil nature, Shadow Aaron does seen to understand a little about love and friendship as shown befriended with Sunset Shimmer as he care deeply and love her in the same way Shadow Joe is with Twilight Sparkle and shown absolute loyally, Shadow Aaron is polite and kind toward Sunset Shimmer and she is the only villain that Shadow Aaron not mean or cruel to, Although not from the start. However, Shadow Aaron's friendship with Sunset Shimmer was nothing, but false, as was pretending to love and care for Sunset so when the time comes, he will reveal that he only wanted her to think that he is her friend, and was just to make her feel devastated upon learning the truth for his own cruel intent. His love for Twilight Sparkle and his deceased wife may be only be a obsessed since Shadow Aaron is incapable understanding the true meaning of love. Background Early Life 2000 years ago, Shadow Aaron was good in the past, Shadow Aaron along with his twin brother Shadow Joe were born, Shadow Aaron was the first to be awaken while Shadow Joe still remain asleep for along time. Shadow Aaron became a great hero and have everything he ever wanted. Shadow Aaron's parents and all the other shadow creatures wanted to reward for his heroic deeds, and they said to Shadow Aaron, He can have what ever he wants. Shadow Aaron say he wanted to rule the world, but his mother Queen Lorraine forbid it, and she tell Shadow Aaron that ruling the world was not right, This make Shadow Aaron's three hearts broke and Shadow Aaron went somewhere to be alone. When Shadow Creatures and Shadow Aaron's parents inform about a army of evil aliens, evil demons and evil humans was coming to invade the land, but Shadow Aaron refuse since he didn't get what he wanted, So his parents let him alone to think about, Shadow Aaron then rediscover his purpose and decided to abandoned who he is, betray everything he believe in and fellow a new path and the path he choose is to become the ruler of evil and turn himself evil realising that being evil is the only way to get what he wants. Shadow Aaron then because leader of the evil army and take over the land enslave humans, animals and Shadow Creatures at his might, Shadow Aaron also take over the earth and spending chaos all around the world making life miserable for all living things. During the events of his take over, Shadow Aaron create three stars that will released Nightmare Moon in the thousand year, Give Merlock a magical talisman that will give Merlock unlimited wishes from genie of a lamp and planted dark seeds in the ground that will grow during some point in the thousand. Shadow Aaron also cause many destructions such as sinking the city of Atlantis into the bottom of the ocean, Causing the volcano in pompeii to erupt and destroying plant pluto. While still in power, Shadow Aaron's evil army (evil aliens, evil demons and evil humans) have a war against the Shadow Creatures and the forces of good, His evil army lost the war and Shadow Aaron was then defeated by King Joe, Queen Lorainne and Shadow Selina when they combine their powers and imprison Shadow Aaron in a stone-like shell and put him in a eternal sleep and the earth Shadow Creatures hidden Shadow Aaron in the centre of Earth hoping to never be awaken, Before his twin brother Shadow Joe was awake, His parents remove of knowledge of Shadow Aaron from Shadow Joe's mind so that Shadow Joe will not know about Shadow Aaron's existence. Powers and Abilities Shadow Aaron possesses all the powers of Shadow Joe. He also the embodiment of evil because he is pure evil and now has evil powers. These are the abilities that have been shown. Powers * Electrokinesis: Shadow Aaron has complete control over electricity and manipulate and generate electricity. He an fire electric blasts from his hands, can create and released electrical balls, He can also manipulate them as well, create whips out of electrically, can create electric pillars. Shadow Aaron can create red lightning clouds. * Technopathy: Shadow Aaron can manipulate and control technology. * Magic Crystal Creation: * Teleportation: Shadow Aaron can teleport to another location and anywhere he pleases. * Levitation: Shadow Aaron can lift and move himself in the air by floating. * Super Intelligence/Absolute Intellect: Shadow Aaron possesses near limitless high levels of superhuman intelligence. He have extreme mental prowess makes him enhanced inverting allowing him to invert numerous machines with various purposes and abilities, He have immense knowledge of technology knowing how to hack computers and security systems. * Shape-Shifting: Shadow Aaron can change his appearance to mimic the forms of anyone he chooses. * Pyrokinesis: Shadow Aaron has complete control over the elemental fire, Shadow Aaron can project fire from his hands, Shadow Aaron can form weapons out of fire, Shadow Aaron can breath fire out of his mouth, He can create and project fireballs. He can also create firestorms and can create combustions * Hydrokinesis: Shadow Aaron has complete control over elemental water, Shadow Aaron can project water from his hands, Shadow Aaron can create tidal waves and whirlpool, Shadow Aaron can create water tornados. Shadow Aaron can create creatures of out of water. * Aerokinesis: Shadow Aaron has complete control over the elemental air, Shadow Aaron can create strong winds, Shadow Aaron is capable of create tornadoes and hurricanes. * Cyrokinesis: Shadow Aaron has complete control over ice, Shadow Aaron can fire ice spikes from his hands. * Super Strength/Absolute Strength: Shadow Aaron possesses unlimited superhuman strength, Shadow Aaron is strong enough to lift heavy objects, Shadow Aaron's punches are powerful enough to break through walls. * Super Durability: Shadow Aaron is highly durable and can rests any damage. * Super Endurance: Shadow Aaron possesses superhuman endurance, * Super Agility: Shadow Aaron possesses superhuman agility, He is very agile as he can dodge attacks, and can do back flips. * Super Reflexes: Shadow Aaron possesses superhuman reflexes, He can dodge bullets, and catch flies in mid-air. * Super Speed/Absolute Speed: Shadow Aaron possesses unlimited superhuman speed, He can increase his speed to run very fast at a second while moving on wheels from his feet, He can increase the speed of his movements. * Super Hearing/Absolute Hearing: Like all Shadow Creatures, Shadow Aaron possesses absolute hearing. * Super Jump: Shadow Aaron can jump and leap into great distances. * Super Stamina/Absolute Stamina: Shadow Aaron possesses unlimited superhuman stamina. * Fire Breath: Shadow Aaron can breath fire out of his mouth. * Force-Fields: Shadow Aaron can create energy domes to protect himself. * Invisibility: Shadow Aaron can become invisible. * Intangibility: Shadow Aaron can pass through solid objects and walls. * Telekinesis: Shadow Aaron can control objects using his mind. * Size Alteration: * Prehensile Tongue: Shadow Aaron possesses prehensile tongue which he can to grasp things. * Additional Limbs/Appendage Generation: Shadow Aaron can grow extra limbs such as; arms, legs, heads, and faces. * Eye Generation: Shadow Aaron can generate eyes all over his body. * 360-Degree Vision: * Animal Imitation: Shadow Aaron possesses animal abilities. * Sharp Claws: Shadow Aaron possesses razor sharp claws that can cut through metal and stone. * Quill Projection: Shadow Aaron can shoot quills from his back. * Rocket Flight: Shadow Aaron can use his feet to fly like a rocket. * Tentacle Extension: Shadow Aaron can grow tentacles from his body and can extent them. * Portal Creation: Shadow Aaron can create portals to any location. * Omnilingualism: Shadow Aaron can speak and understand languages. * Oxygen Independence: Shadow Aaron can survive without oxygen. ** Underwater Breathing: Since Shadow Aaron doesn't need oxygen, Shadow Aaron is able to survive in underwater. * Tail Formation: Shadow Aaron can form his legs into a mermaid-like tail. * Speed Swimming: When transform his legs into a tail, Shadow Aaron can swim at incredible speeds. * Memory Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate memories by alter them or erasure them. * Camouflage: Shadow Aaron can alter his color appearance to blend in the backgrounds. * Space Survivability: Shadow Aaron can survive in the vacuum of space. * Superpower Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate near all superpowers. * Time Travel: Shadow Aaron can travel through time to past and future. * Magic: Shadow Aaron possesses great levels of magic just like Shadow Joe. * Reality Warping: Shadow Aaron possesses powerful reality warping abilities, Shadow Aaron can change and alter reality into near anyway he wants. * Geokinesis/Earth Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over the elemental earth. He is able to create boulders. * Lava Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over lava. * Psammokinesis/Sand Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over sand, Shadow Aaron can generate amount of sand, Shadow Aaron can also create powerful sandstorms. * Plant Manipulation/Chlorokinesis: Shadow Aaron has complete control over plant-like. * Elasticity: Shadow Aaron can stretch body and limbs. * Magic Immunity: Shadow Aaron is immune to magic and spells. * Toxikinesis/Poison Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over poisons and toxins. * Acid Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over acid produce by him, Shadow Aaron can fire acid from his mouth and his hands, Shadow Aaron secrete acid though his body, Shadow Aaron can also create creatures out of acid. * Goo Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can control slime, Shadow Aaron can spit slime out of his mouth. * Blade Retraction: Shadow Aaron can generate blades from his hands. * Astral Projection: Shadow Aaron can project his spirit from his body. * Weapon Creation: Shadow Aaron can any weapon out of thin air. * Object Creation: Shadow Aaron can create objects out of thin air. * Melting: Shadow Aaron can make objects melt. * Gyrokinesis/Gravity Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over gravity. * Anatomical Liberation: Shadow Aaron can detach his body parts and control them while being detached. * Rope Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate and control ropes. * Empathy: Shadow Aaron can sense the emotions of others such as fear and sadness. * Deoxygenation: Shadow Aaron can dissolve the oxygen around him. * Deflection: Shadow Aaron can deflect attacks such as laser blasts. * Electrical Immunity: Shadow Aaron is immune to electrically. * Transmutation: * Ferrokinesis/Metal Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over metal * Regenerative Healing Factor: Shadow Aaron can heal himself from injury, wounds, cuts, and can also regrow new limbs. * Psionic Blast: Shadow Aaron can overload a character's mind causing them to be unconscious. * Age Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can alter the ages of any character by making them younger or older. * Activation & Deactivation: * Immobilization: Shadow Aaron can paralysis his victims. * Data Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate and control data. * Reflection Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate reflections. * DNA Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate DNA, Shadow Aaron can mix DNA together. * Wall-Walking: Shadow Aaron is able to run or walk on walls without stopping. * Cyclone Spinning: Shadow Aaron can spin like a tornado. * Conversion: Shadow Aaron can transform living beings into another species, as shown when he transform Jafar back into his former genie self, and transform Cozy Glow into a alicorn. * Telepathic Communication: * Hypnosis: Shadow Aaron can alter the minds of any character by using his hypnotic vision. * Dream-Waliking: Shadow Aaron can enter other's dreams * Dream Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate the dream of others. He can also induce nightmares and can trap people in their nightmares for a short time. * Illusion Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can cast illusions of a being or environment. * Super Form: Shadow Aaron can transform into super mode, His body grow yellow, His powers are super enhanced, and is near invincible. ** Energy Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate red energy by shooting powerful energy beams, energy bolts and forming energy shields. * Werewolf Form: Shadow Aaron can turn himself into a werewolf at full moon. * Summoning: Shadow Aaron can summon any character. * Resurrection: Shadow Aaron can bring the deceased back from their grave, as demonstrate with many of the villains who've die throughout the series. * Life Creation: Shadow Aaron can create any living being. * Emotion Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate or induce such as love, hate, fear, madness, and sadness. * Animation: Shadow Aaron can bring inanimate objects to life. * Self Spawn: Shadow Aaron can transform others into him. * Mana Immunity: Shadow Aaron is immune to Mana. * Mana Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate Mana just like Anodites, Shadow Aaron can fire Mana Discs, Can form Mana screens, and can form Mana ropes. * Draconic Energy Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate and control draconic energy. * Dragon Form: Shadow Aaron can transform into a dark black dragon, Shadow Aaron can also breath red fire out of his mouth. * Possession: Shadow Aaron can inhabit and control the bodies of any living beings. * Mind Control: Shadow Aaron can control the minds of living beings against their will. * Body Part Substitution: Shadow Aaron can replace his body parts with another character's body parts. * Haemokinesis/Blood Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over blood. * Fear Manifestation: Shadow Aaron can bring anyone's fear to life, but there are some fears he can't bring to life. * Chaos Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can control chaotic forces, Shadow Aaron can also manipulate probability. * Petrifaction: Shadow Aaron can turn characters or objects into stone. * Season Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate and change the seasons and also able to control the weather in them. ** Winter Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over winter, Shadow Aaron is able to control the weather, the snow and ice, the cold, Shadow Aaron can also cast a eternal winter just like Elsa. * Physics Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate and control the laws of physics. * Logic Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate the rules of logic into near any way he want, Shadow Aaron can do many impossible things. * Nature Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can has complete control over the forces of nature. * Paradox Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can create near any paradox. * Science Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate and control the laws of science into near anyway he want. * Dimension Creation: Shadow Aaron can create and design a dimension he created. * Convective Ingestion: * Cloud Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over clouds. Shadow Aaron can create creatures out of clouds. * Evaporation: Shadow Aaron can vaporize himself. * Tickling Inducement: Shadow Aaron possesses hand that cause tickling. * Erasure Immunity: Shadow Aaron cannot be erasure by anything. * Papyrokinesis/Paper Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over paper, Shadow Aaron is to create paper storms. * Heliokinesis/Solar Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over the sun and it's solar energy, Shadow Aaron can project solar energy bolts. * Milk Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over milk. * Ladyrinth Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate a ladyrinth. * Dark Magic: Shadow Aaron possesses high levels of dark magic. * Crystallokinesis/Crystal Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over crystals. * Biokinesis/Biological Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over biology, Shadow Aaron was able to give Discord zits. * Chronokinesis/Time Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over time. Shadow Aaron can stop and freeze time for a short time. * Balloon Form: Shadow Aaron can transform into a balloon. * Lion Form: Shadow Aaron can use lion physiology. ** Sharp Claws: Shadow Aaron possesses lion claws. * Vampire Form: Shadow Aaron can use vampire physiology. ** Flight: Shadow Aaron can fly like a vampire. * Deer Form: Shadow Aaron can use deer physiology. ** Horn Protrusion: Shadow Aaron possesses deer antlers. * Eagle Form: ** Flight: Shadow Aaron can fly using eagle wings. * Genie Form: Shadow Aaron can use genie physiology. ** Magic: Shadow Aaron possesses genie magic. * Scorpion Form: Shadow Aaron can use scorpion physiology. * Stinger Protrusion: Shadow Aaron possesses a scorpion tail. * Snake Form * Wasp Form: Shadow Aaron can use wasp physiology. ** Flight: Shadow Aaron can fly like a wasp. * Stinger Protrusion: Shadow Aaron possesses a wasp stinger. * Dinosaur Form: Shadow Aaron can use dinosaur physiology. ** Super Strength: Shadow Aaron possesses dinosaur strength. * Tiger Form * Jellyfish Form: Shadow Aaron can use jelly physiology. * Bat Form: Shadow Aaron can use bat physiology. ** Flight: Shadow Aaron can fly like a bat. * Ghost Form: Shadow Aaron can use ghost physiology. ** Levitation: Shadow Aaron can hover like a ghost. ** Intangibility: Shadow Aaron can pass through things like a ghost. ** Ectokinesis/Ectoplasm Manipulation: In ghost form, Shadow Aaron can manipulate ectoplasm, Shadow Aaron can fire ectoplasm beams. * Zombie Form: Shadow Aaron can use zombie physiology, ** Super Durability: Shadow Aaron is durable as a zombie. ** Super Strength: Shadow Aaron is strong as a zombie. * Mummy Form: Shadow Aaron can use mummy physiology. ** Bandage Physiology: Shadow Aaron can manipulate and control his bandages. * Elephant Form: Shadow Aaron can use elephant physiology. ** Super Strength: Shadow Aaron possesses elephant strength. * Gargoyle Form: Shadow Aaron can use gargoyle physiology. ** Super Strength: Shadow Aaron possesses gargoyle strength. * Ogre Form: Shadow Aaron can use ogre physiology. * Spatiokinesis/Spatial Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over the space, * Past Viewing: Shadow Aaron can project a vision of the past. * Duplication: Shadow Aaron can duplicate himself without any limit. * Body Switching: Shadow Aaron can switch mind with other characters such as Shadow Joe. * Gender Transformation: Shadow Aaron can alter his gender, Shadow Aaron also possesses some powers he can only use in female form. * Kiss Projection: Shadow Aaron can blast kisses at his enemies. * Siren Song: Shadow Aaron can control characters by singing. * Precognition: Shadow Aaron can see through the future events. * Telepathy: Shadow Aaron can read the minds and thoughts of any living being. * Lunakinesis/Lunar Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over the moon and it's lunar energy, Shadow Aaron is able to move the moon out of orbit, Shadow Aaron can project lunar beams and lunar bolts. * Mental Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate the thoughts and behaviors of others. * Necrokinesis: Shadow Aaron can reanimate the dead. * Music Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate and control music just like the Dazzlings and the Rainbooms. * Candy Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over candy. * Gold Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over gold. * Cybernetic Enhancement Form: Shadow Aaron can transform into cyborg and possesses robotic abilities. ** Missile Generation: Shadow Aaron can fire missiles. ** Gun Protrusion: Shadow Aaron can release a gun from his arm and can shoot lasers. ** Net Creation: Shadow Aaron can fire nets made of plasma. ** Saw Protrusion: Shadow Aaron can switch his hands into saws. * Jet Pack: Shadow Aaron can fly using a jet pack hook to him. * Green Fire Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over green fire. * Nanite Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over nanobots. * Clay Form: * Eclipse Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can cause an eclipse. * Radiokinesis/Radiation Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate radiation and have complete control over it, Shadow Aaron can also cause mutations. * Ionikinesis/Ionic Manipulation: Shadow Aaron have complete control over ionic energy, Shadow Aaron can fire ionic beams from his hands. * Nephokinesis/Vapor Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over vapor, Shadow Aaron is able to create fog. * Hyalokinesis/Glass Manipulation: Shadow Aaron has complete control over glass. * Wing Manifestation: Shadow Aaron can grow any new kind of wings. * Comakinesis/Hair Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate and control his hair. * Optic Blasts: Shadow Aaron can project red energy beams from his eyes. * Mental Image Projection: * Alternate Universe Travel: Shadow Aaron can travel between alternate universes or timelines. * Matter Manipulation: * Clairvoyance: * Laser Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can shoot laser beams from his finger tips. * Soul Removal: * Weather Manipulation:' '''Shadow' Aaron can create thunderclouds and control the weather by making clouds rain. * '''Shapeshifting Inducement: * Unpredictability: * Plasma Manipulation:' '''Shadow Aaron can create plasma webs, He can project plasma beams from his eyes and finger tips, He can project plasma balls, plasma bolts and blasts. He can also create plasma whips. * '''Yin & Yang Manipulation':' ' * Knowledge Projection: Shadow Aaron can project knowledge onto another. * Contract Bestowal: * Disaster Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate and control natural disasters, Shadow Aaron can summon meteors, He create huge floods. * Age Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can change or reverse the aging process of living creatures, demonstrated with Simba by turning him back into a lion cub, restoring Mother Gothel's youth and beauty, and Ronno transforming him into a young adult buck. * The Force: Shadow Aaron possesses the dark of the force. * Electrical Arcs: Shadow Aaron can create electrical arcs. * Energybending: Shadow Aaron can control the life-energy obtain in the crystal attach to his forehead. * Energy Beam Emission: Shadow Aaron can project energy beams from his crystal. * Energy Constructs: Shadow Aaron can form objects out of the life energy from his crystal. * Electric Swords Summon: Shadow Aaron can summon his electric swords * Telekinetic Electric Sword Wielding: Shadow Aaron can telekinetic control his electric swords without physically touching them. * Omnipotence/ Nigh Omnipotence: Shadow Aaron possesses almost unlimited power. ** Omnipresence: Shadow Aaron can be anywhere in the present. ** Omnipotence Physiology: Shadow Aaron can control his own existence by changing into his old forms when he use regeneration. ** Omnicompetence: Shadow Aaron can handle all situations or matters, but he can still be defeated by Shadow Joe. ** Omnikinesis: Shadow Aaron can use more than one kinesis abilities at the same time. ** Omnitone: Shadow Aaron can make sounds in any pitch or tone. * Evil Embodiment: Shadow Aaron is the embodiment all evil and near had all evil powers. ** Infernokineisis/Hell-Fire Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate and control the fires of hell. ** Demonic Force Manipulation: Shadow Aaron can manipulate and control near all things that are unholy. ** Demonic Empowerment: Shadow Aaron can gain power from demonic forces, spirits, or concepts. ** Demonic Magic: Shadow Aaron can form demonic magic just like Tirek. *** Demonization: Shadow Aaron can Weaknesses * Shadow Creature Crystals: Like all Shadow Creatures, Shadow Aaron is vulnerable to Shadow Creature Crystals, green will negative his powers, red will turn him into a different living creature, blue will put him to sleep, black will negative his immortally and kill him prematurely. * Salt: Shadow Aaron is vulnerable to salt, If any amount salt touch his skin, salt will burn his skin. * Nigh Omnipotence: Despite being almost powerful, Shadow Aaron can be overpower by someone more powerful than him such as Shadow Joe and Alien X. * Equestria Girls World: Shadow Aaron will be turn human by entering the portal to the Equestria Girls World, In human form, Shadow Aaron is unable to use his powers. * Holy Forces and Sources: Because Shadow Aaron represent evil, Shadow Aaron can be harm by holy forces and sources as shown when he was harm by Ho-Oh's "Scared Fire". * Emotion Inducement: Even Shadow Aaron can induce anger, fear, sadness, hate and jealously into others, Shadow Aaron is unable induce positive emotions such as love as shown when he try to make Twilight Sparkle fall in love but failed due that his powers can only be used for evil purposes. Gallery Cartoon_Parody_-_Shadow_Aaron.png Cartoon Parody - Shadow Aaron and the other villains.png Trivia * Shadow Aaron is the most evil and most hated villain in Cartoon Parody. as he is more horrifying and dangerous than any villain in the series. * Shadow Aaron is the most recurring villain in the Cartoon Parody franchise. * Shadow Aaron is the most powerful villain of the franchise as powers rivals Discord, Chaos, Bill Cipher, and Mewtwo. * Shadow Aaron's electrokinetic aura is red. * There many things that makes Shadow Aaron a complete monster. ** He is a Animal Cruelty as shown when he pin Bambi to the ground and attempts to crush the little fawn, but was stop after Fluttershy insulted the master of all evil and causing Shadow Aaron to turn his attention toward her. ** He is a child abuser as shown being horrid towards Dipper and Mabel in the pilot episode by treating them like slaves, letting Bill Cipher pick on Dipper, threatening to kill Mabel, and Webby Vanderquack in Your Now My Slave by treating her like a slave, letting Bill Cipher pick on her, threatening her with his anger, refusing to read a bedtime story for her, threatening her after she disobey his warming of not to try to escape and attempting to harm her since she wasn't stop crying, but Discord tell Shadow Aaron not to harm Webby causing Shadow Aaron to harm him instead of her. ** He is a Planet Destroyer as shown destroying Sabrina the Pony Alien's home planet and her people on it (Alien Pony), Attempting to destroy Revonnah along with Rook's people (Blow up Revonnah). ** He is a Crime Lord plus a Criminal and Thief. ** He has no compassion, redemption, sympathy and empathy toward other villains or other characters and ultimately a heartless barbarian who've cares about no one, but himself. ** He has no remorse to his actions and the heinous crimes he commented and crossing the Moral Event Horizon multiple times. ** He has a evil laugh, but not very often due to his emotionless state. ** Destroying order and creating chaos. ** Destroying peace and creating war. ** He take his actions and his roles very seriously as the ruler of evil and being the fearsome and hated villain of all. ** Refusing to redeem himself and turn back to the good side. ** In alternate timelines he is show to be a destructive conquer even shown in the past. ** These things makes Shadow Aaron the darkest and serious villain in the Cartoon Parody franchise. * He shares many similarities with many Villains: ** Judge Claude Frollo: '''Both hate a certain group (Frollo hates gypsies while Shadow Aaron hates heroes), Both control an army (Frollo controls the Notre Dame soldiers and Shadow Aaron commands the Droid Army) and both are pyromaniacs. ** '''Maleficent: Both can transform into a fire-breathing dragon and both can produce green flames. ** Slade: Both are dark, serious villains, and both had ruthless martial arts. ** Ursula: Both can grow into enormous size, both can create magic poisons, both are cecaelias (Although Ursula has always been a cecaelia, while Shadow Aaron can become a cecaelia), both steal a character's voice through a magic item and both makes deals with their victims through a magical contract scold. ** Lord Voldemort: Both are dark wizards, both kill the main protagonist's mother for trying to protect them, and both are main antagonists that sure never be named. ** Discord: '''Both have a odd hybrid appearance, both destroy order and create chaos, both are tricksters, both have reality warping abilities and both have hypnosis abilities. ** '''Jafar: Both are power-hungry, both want revenge on the main protagonist, both are have powers, both wield a animal staff, both are abusive toward their minions, both can become giant snakes and both can become genies, both are hegemonic and megalomaniacal. ** Scar: Both made promises to a certain group''' in exchange for their loyal and both had a scar on them face. ** '''Cruella De Vil: Both are cruel, scheming, selfish, and overall unkind, and both have two henchmen. ** Hades: Both are intelligence demonic deities who to want to kill the main protagonist so they can rule the world in total chaos. both can control fire and smoke, both can create objects, both send their minions on major missions and tasks and both are master manipulators. ** HIM: '''Both are extravagant villains, both are extremely dark souls, both are satanic, both can shoot laser beams from their eyes, both have mind control abilities and both have resurrection ability. ** '''Gaston: Both are hunters, and both are in love with a protagonist's friend and end up being rejected by them, and both are egomaniacal and arrogant of themselves. ** Queen Grimhilde: Both can transform into a old person and both have poison apples. ** Captain Hook: Both are pirates and both strong hated toward the protagonist. ** Dr. Facilier: '''Both can bring their our shadow to life, both possess voodoo magic and both see the past, present and future through cards and both can turn their victims into frogs. ** '''Jason Voorhees: '''both are ruthless serial killers and both possesses great physical strength. ** '''Zs'Skayr: '''Both can turn invisible, both can pass through solid matter, both can generate tentacles from them body, both can possess the bodies of living creatures, and both wield a scythe. ** '''Malware: '''Both destroy their race (didn't destroy Shadow Joe in the end). ** 'Deadpool:'Both are gunmen, both had healing factors, and both had heightened awareness. ** 'Freddy Krueger: '''Both are dream masters (Unlike Freddy Krueger, Shadow Aaron can't kill people in them dreams), both haunt their victims' dreams and both can absorb their victims' souls. ** '''Electro:'Both are electrokinetic villains ** '''The Master: Both can bring themselves to life by regenerating, both had laser screwdrivers. ** Queen Chrysalis: '''Both can change into another character. ** '''Joker: '''Both are evil clowns and both are crime lord. ** '''Albedo: '''Both had white hair, red eyes, and both similar appearances. ** '''Tirek: '''Both possess demonic magic, both can absorb magic, and both was betrayed by them own brother. ** '''Poison Ivy: '''Both are chlorokinetic villains. ** '''Darth Vader: Both are dark lords, both turn to the darkside, both are the worst villain of all. ** Vilgax: '''Both conquest planets. ** '''Imhotep: '''Both are undead, both can turn water into blood, both can control manipulate sand and water, both can turn themselves into sand. ** '''Aggregor: Both can absorb matter and energy or the powers and living beings. ** Adagio Dazzle: '''Both can control people by singing, both can use astral projections. ** '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Both turn cruel and dishonest for not getting what they want most, both being mean toward others. ** '''Amon: Both can control the blood in their victims' bodies. ** King Sombra: Both possesses dark magic, both have magic doors that leave to anyone's worst fear, both can turn into shadows, both can control darkness. ** Nightmare Moon: '''Both have dark forms. ** '''Starlight Glimmer: Both can remove a pony's cutie mark by their magic. ** Eris: ** Bill Cipher: Both trick characters into making deals with them, both can enter minds of others, both are nigh omniscient, both can read a person's thoughts, both can control space, matter, molecular and weather. ** Nega Duck: '''Both look identical to the main protagonist but in different colours, both hate flowers, pleasure smells and anything that cute. ** '''Syndrome: '''Both can use Zero-point energy ray which trap and paralysed their victims in a energy beam and both fly with rocket feet. ** '''Sauron: '''Both are immortal deities, both are misanthropes and both have elemental abilities. ** '''Cobra Commander: ** Shan-Yu: ** Mewtwo: Both have psychic powers which include telekinesis, telepathic speaking and emitting psychic waves, both can project shadow balls and aura spheres, both have levitate themselves in the air, both can reflect their enemies' attacks and both lack a sense of happiness. * Shadow Aaron share very similarilites to Emperor Palpatine from the Star Wars Saga. ** Both are ancient beings with powers to shot lightning from their hands. ** Both want Hegemony. ** Both are Murderers and Homicidal Maniacs. ** Both are Pure Evil. ** Both are Conspirators. ** Both have an evil empire. * Shadow Aaron is also similar toward Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, How they both rarely smile because they are evil. *Despite being a Complete Monster, Shadow Aaron is shown to be a anti-hero some of the time. Although he not a anti-villain. ** Shadow Aaron join forces with Shadow Joe to defeat Charles Zenith (Up to the Next Game). ** Shadow Aaron tell Shadow Joe how to defeat Discord, Despite Discord is part of the The Forces of Evil (Master of Chaos) just for his own villainous gain. ** Shadow Aaron help Twilight Sparkle to defeat Discord since Discord was trying to destroy Shadow Aaron and take his empire (Discord is Back). ** Shadow Aaron ask Shadow Joe and his friends to help him save the missing villains that Discord kidnap since doesn't want lost anymore subjects due to losing many throughout the series, but deep down, he care nothing about them whatsoever (The Missing Villains). ** Oddly, Shadow Aaron is seen among with the other characters singing at Mickey and Minnie Mouse's wedding. these occasions, Shadow Aaron didn't cause any villainous havoc, but was not seen enjoying taking part in any of them. *Fittingly enough, Shadow Aaron is one of the most evil villains ever involved with Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. He is said to be the "Enemy of All Toons" which is perfectly suitable since his plan threatened to exterminate them all, including other cartoon villains such as Pete and Yosemite Sam who were also in the film. Category:Cartoon Parody Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tyrants Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Perverts Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Category:Collector of Souls Category:Betrayed Category:Hybrids Category:Egotist Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Golddiggers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Honorable Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Liars Category:Humanoids Category:Thief Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Cannibals Category:Warlords Category:Deal Makers Category:Cheater Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Polluters